overturefandomcom-20200214-history
Snake Eaters
The Snake Eaters are a group of warriors dedicated to maintaining peace and civility in the Kingdom of Harracktor as well as defending the northern town of Vons Masta. The Snake Eaters aided Harracktor in defeating foes such as Artheemius Lyeench. History In order to prevent any orcs from coming into Harracktor and disrupting its citizens, King Bukoski VI established the town of Vons Masta to stand as a defense against the orcish threat. Life in the fledgling town was hard and the warriors who lived there were often forced to eat the many snakes there to survive. Eventually, these warriors would become known as the Snake Eaters, a name they initially loathed but came to like. The Snake Eaters were led by a leader known as the King Cobra. The most famous of the King Cobra was Xavier Cortez. Xavier Cortez helped the Kingdom of Harracktor defeat foes such as Lord Vergis, and Lord Ravencaster. When King Bukoski VII refused to go to war with Carnetrada after Python Shirker was killed, Xavier would break off the town of Vons Masta from the kingdom and form a republic. After King Bukoski VII's death, Xavier would allow the town to be readmitted into the Kingdom and the Snake Eaters went back to being warriors of Harracktor. Xavier would lead the Snake Eaters against an orcish tribe that would invade Vons Masta and the Snake Eaters would emerge victorious. The Snake Eaters would be dissolved after Xavier Cortex moved to Enconia in order to escape the troubles that Harracktor faced. Xavier would be slain in battle against the being known as Swansong and asked Valandil Singollo to reform the Snake Eaters and teach his son in their ways. Valandil Singollo would do as Xavier wished and reformed the Snake Eaters. Shortly after Valandil reformed the Snake Eaters, he was approached with an offer he couldn't refuse. The Kingdom of Enconia hired the Snake eaters as the military force after the kingdom felt threatened by the Seven Thousand Sinners. Currently, the Snake Eaters are thriving in Enconia. Order Agile defenders of the Northwest, trained in agility and archery. Established with the settlement of the desert frontier, the warriors of Vons Masta learned to survive the harsh desert by the blood and flesh of its venemous snakes alone. Thus they earned their name as well as their reputation for being fearless and cunning survivalists. No finer archers come from human lands. Something of a rivalry exists between the Snake Eaters and the Sacred Swords: the former being seen as uncouth and somewhat savage by the latter, and the latter considered snooty and terribly slow (both physically and mentally) by the former. Membership is often for life, and it is tradition for new recruits to have their tongues split by senior members as a permanent testament of loyalty to the order. Upon joining the Snake Eaters, one must agree to a pledge set forth by the King Cobra. Xavier Cortez's was: "Do you agree to preserve peace for Vons Masta and the Kingdom of Harracktor? Do you agree to never falter in your quest for peace, no matter how dark the road ahead lies?" Ranks *Garter: New Recruit into the Snake Eaters, you will have your tongue split down the middle once you have finished the training. *Sidewinder: Your tongue has been split, and you have finished your training... Welcome to the Snake Eaters. *Viper: In order to become a Viper, you must train a Viper and split the tongue of your trainee. *Python: You have trained hard and shown the King Cobra you are ready to become a true Snake Eater. You are now the highest rank. *King Cobra: The leader of the Snake Eaters, and the strongest of the group. King Cobras *King Cobra Simon Mizonti *King Cobra Xavier Cortez *King Cobra Valandil Singollo Notable Members *Lona Roliver *Arthur Harris *Nimora Alteva Category:Factions Category:Overture 3 Category:Overture 5